Lujuria
by Lily Mizuki Evans
Summary: Lily se ha quedado hasta tarde estudiando y ahora no puede dormir. ¿Qué hará para poder conciliar el sueño?


La noche había caído sobre el castillo desde hacía varias horas, pero aún había luz en la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor.

El fuego de la chimenea aún ardía, como si esperase a que la última ocupante de la sala se retirase por fin al dormitorio.

Alcé la cabeza de mis apuntes, somnolienta, y me estiré en la silla, dando por terminada mi sesión de estudio por aquella noche.

Debía de ser realmente tarde ya que no se oía ni un alma escaleras arriba, siendo el crepitar de las llamas mi única compañía aquella noche de invierno.

Recogí mis enseres y ascendí las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, despidiéndome de la sala común hasta unas horas después, en las que seguramente despertaría siendo un inferi hasta que me tomara el café en el desayuno.

Entré en la habitación sin hacer ruido y preparé mis cosas para el día siguiente en el máximo de los silencios. Escuchaba las acompasadas y tranquilas respiraciones de mis compañeras de cuarto, ya profundamente dormidas, y me metí entre mis mantas, cerrando las cortinas de mi cama y tumbándome boca arriba, mirando el dosel de terciopelo granate.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en mi respiración y tratando de relajarme para inducirme al sueño…

Di una vuelta. No estaba cómoda. Di otra vuelta. Nada. Acomodé mi almohada. Me volví a girar.

Maldición…

Suspiré y volví a mirar al dosel que descansaba a unos metros de mi cabeza. Odiaba que me pasara eso: morirme de sueño y al meterme en la cama que este desapareciera de golpe.

¿Qué podía hacer para poder dormirme?

Comencé a pensar en el día que había tenido mientras me frotaba la piel de la nuca. La notaba algo tirante a causa de todas las horas que había pasado inclinada sobre los pergaminos.

A primera hora Herbología. Dios mío, que frío había hecho aquella mañana. Recordaba haber hablado con Mary y Emmeline de camino a los invernaderos cuando Potter y sus amiguitos habían pasado a nuestro lado lanzándose bolas de nieve como niños pequeños. Remus les acompañaba cabizbajo y tratando de que no le dieran pero con una sonrisita divertida en su cara. Después Potter se había girado hacia mí y me había pedido salir de nuevo, revolviéndose el pelo como siempre y haciendo que cayera algo de nieve sobre sus hombros. Yo había alzado mi barbilla y le había respondido que saldría con él cuando Black se cortara el pelo.

Ignoré sus reproches y me metí en el invernadero, agradeciendo su calor…

Sí, así había empezado el día, con Potter, como siempre. Ese chico era como un dolor de espalda… Cuando piensas que se ha ido, ataca de nuevo.

Ya casi había pasado a formar parte de mi rutina diaria el rechazarle continuamente… A pesar de que muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts me envidiaran por el simple hecho de que se fijara en mí. No entendía qué le veían, si lo único que hacía era pavonearse por la escuela con Black, Pettigrew y Remus…

Mi mano se deslizó inconscientemente por el lateral de mi cuello, trazando lentos y suaves círculos, relajando mis tensos músculos. Por Dios, estaba realmente destrozada…

Cerré los ojos. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Potter.

Por lo único que merecía un verdadero elogio era por su buen manejo de la escoba en los partidos de Quidditch. Eso había que reconocérselo. El condenado se manejaba bastante bien y por ello debíamos agradecerle que ganáramos algunos de los puntos que nos acercaban a la victoria en la Ceremonia de las Casas…

¡Pero no por ello tenía que ir pavoneándose por todo el colegio ni dándose importancia delante de todas aquellas chicas que se morían por él!

Fruncí el ceño con los ojos cerrados, ya casi inmersa por completo en mis pensamientos. Casi inconscientemente, me di cuenta de que mi mano se había deslizado hasta mi hombro, acariciándolo de la misma manera que mi cuello. Seguí pensando en Potter frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

En el último entrenamiento de aquella tarde, sin ir más lejos. Aquellas chicas de cuarto casi me habían dejado sorda en las gradas, aunque mis amigas tampoco se quedaban muy atrás…

Yo me había mantenido bastante al margen, refunfuñando mientras repasaba mi libro de Runas Antiguas helándome en las gradas en lugar de estar cómoda y calentita en la sala común.

Alguna que otra vez me había permitido alzar la vista para observarle y ver que, para mi sorpresa, se lo tomaba bastante en serio; aunque cada vez que miraba hacia las gradas me apresuraba a volver a mi lectura. Ni de broma dejaría que pensara que me importaba lo más mínimo cómo volaba o cómo jugaba o lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme de Quidditch…

No, ni en broma. No dejaría jamás que se diera cuenta de que me encantaba la manera en que el jersey rojo y amarillo se le adaptaba al cuerpo y de lo estupendamente que resaltaba los músculos de su espalda cuando se movía…

Apenas era consciente, inmersa en mi fantasía, de la suavidad de la piel de mis hombros y cuello y de que había desabrochado sin darme cuenta los dos primeros botones de la parte superior de mi pijama para seguir disfrutando de esa suavidad. En esos momentos solo pensaba en la espalda de Potter mientras andaba al lado de Black después de los entrenamientos. De cómo, cada vez que alzaba los brazos, sus músculos se movían y contorsionaban de esa forma tan sensual y atractiva.

Mis dedos recorrieron con lentitud la piel de mi pecho mientras comenzaba a imaginar a Potter en su habitación, deshaciéndose de la capa y las gafas del uniforme y sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del sudor que le había provocado el entrenamiento. Con esa sonrisa socarrona y arrogante que me ponía de los nervios, gritaría algo a alguno de sus compañeros de habitación entre risas, para seguidamente quitarse el jersey que tan bien le sentaba y quedarse tan solo con una camiseta interior que resaltaría aún más su espalda perfectamente torneada.

Solté un lento suspiro, notando como mi piel se erizaba ante el creciente deseo de sentir sus músculos con mis propias manos. Manos que ahora recorrían y masajeaban mis pechos mientras jugueteaban lentamente con la parte más sensible de estos, ahora apreciable a través de la tela de mi pijama.

Mientras tanto, en mi mente, Potter ya se había despojado también de la camiseta y los pantalones y se dirigía al cuarto de baño con una toalla al hombro. Mi mente no se atrevía a imaginar más allá de cintura para arriba y agradecí ligeramente mi autocensura por no quitarle sensualidad a mi fantasía.

Potter entraba en el baño, lleno de un vapor de agua, casi tan espeso como la niebla, que se le pegó a la piel como si fuera parte de su propio sudor. Se metía en la ducha y el agua caliente resbalaba por su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda. Lentamente, sin prisa. Recreándose en explorarle por completo.

Un leve gemido escapó de mis labios al imaginar mis manos recorriendo el mismo camino que hacían las gotas de agua por todo su cuerpo. Manos que en ese momento me acariciaban lentamente todo el torso, imaginando que era la piel del chico, ardiendo tanto como la mía en esos momentos.

En mi imaginación, Potter cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios de manera sensual, suspirando de gusto al notar como el agua caliente relajaba sus agarrotados músculos, tensos tras el duro entrenamiento. Se pasaba las manos por el pelo, ahora húmedo, que se le pegaba a la piel del cuello y a la frente, y lo retiraba hacia atrás para que no le entrara en los ojos.

Mi pijama ya estaba desabrochado por completo y mis manos se deslizaban por mis caderas, queriendo bajar más, pero conteniéndose para hacerme desear un contacto más íntimo. Acariciándome lentamente… Tan lentamente…

Como a mí me gustaba.

Me mordí el labio haciendo que mi imaginación bajara un poco más allá de las caderas de Potter. Imaginé su trasero, torneado, redondo y perfecto, complementando su ya deseable espalda. Oh, Dios, como deseaba clavar las uñas en esa espalda… Como deseaba sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, notar si su piel bronceada podía llegar a despedir el mismo calor que la mía al entrar en contacto nuestros cuerpos.

Mi imaginación pasó fugazmente al momento en el que él ya salía del baño, con el pelo húmedo y pegado a ambos lados de su cara y en el cuerpo tan solo una toalla que tapaba pertinentemente su cintura.

Creo que jadeé.

Ya no había nadie en la habitación y me estaba mirando. A mí. Con esa sonrisa traviesa que tantas veces le había visto esbozar en la sala común y en el Gran Comedor. Esa sonrisa que solo significaba una cosa: _Voy a saltarme las normas._

_- Dime, Evans… _-susurraba con una voz sensual y masculina.-…_ ¿Se te ha perdido algo por… aquí?_

Se señaló a sí mismo y alzó una ceja juguetonamente.

Mi corazón se disparó y una flecha de fuego atravesó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciendo que tuviera que forzarme a acompasar mi respiración, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Dios mío…

Mis manos franquearon levemente el elástico de mi ropa interior, sin llegar realmente a profundizar el contacto. Solo sentía calor. Un calor húmedo e intenso que gritaba que lo apagaran o, estaba segura de ello, acabaría consumiéndome en llamas.

Potter se aproximaba a mí mientras la yo de mi fantasía, tumbada en la cama, tragaba saliva y trataba de no mirarle, cosa que resultaba extremadamente complicada.

_-Evans, Evans, Evans… -_musitó negando con la cabeza y poniéndose ante mí.- _Es inútil que te resistas… _

Se acercó a la cama y se colocó sobre mí, juntando nuestras frentes y obligándome con ello a tumbarme por completo. Me olvidé momentáneamente de respirar mientras mis manos comenzaban a exploraban la piel de entre mis muslos.

El Potter de mi imaginación difuminó su sonrisa en una mueca del deseo más puro y salvaje que había visto en toda mi vida, colocando ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y mirando un instante mis labios, pegado a mí casi por completo.

_- Esta noche, Evans… -_musitó en un ronroneo casi gutural.-…_ voy a hacerte mía. _

Casi podía saborear sus labios, sentir su lengua en mi boca y sus manos por mi piel. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su erección entre mis piernas. Y su olor…

Introduje uno de mis dedos entre mis piernas, sintiéndome húmeda y receptiva por completo. Dios, ese hombre…

Bajaba sus labios por la piel de mi cuello, siguiendo el camino que le marcaban mis pecas, lentamente, recreándose, mientras sus manos se encargaban de retirar la tela de mi pijama con experiencia. Sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de mis costillas, aproximándose cada vez más a mis pechos, que le esperaban casi con impaciencia.

Oh, por favor, James… No te quedes ahí…

Mi imaginación escuchó mi suplica mientras mi mano se movía con más rapidez, arrancando leves gemidos de mi boca, que trataba de reprimir mordiendo mi otra mano.

Casi podía sentir la lengua de Potter aproximándose a uno de mis pechos, quemándome y, finalmente, atrapando uno de mis pezones mientras que la otra mano se dirigía rauda a los pantalones de mi pijama.

Creo que gemí en voz alta.

Potter me había retirado los pantalones del pijama y había comenzado a bajar hacia mis caderas, depositando castos besos por todo mi vientre mientras me acariciaba los costados con pulso firme, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacer y dónde tocar en cada momento.

Volvía sentir su lengua contra mi piel, deslizándose despacio hasta el elástico de mi ropa interior, a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a retirar la tela con lentitud. Con tortuosa lentitud…

- Oh… Por favor… -musité contra el dorso de mi mano tratando de ahogar el sonido todo lo posible. Comencé a sentir la conocida sensación de tensión que se empezaba a adueñar de mi cuerpo, pero me forcé a continuar mi fantasía un poco más.

Potter había levantado la mirada mientras la yo de mi imaginación jadeaba ansiando más de su contacto. Tenía una sonrisa felina que me recordó a un depredador jugando con su presa.

Dios santo… ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy?

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Evans…? _–susurró, volviendo a ascender hacia mi rostro, aún con aquella sonrisa.- _¿Quieres… decirme algo?_

Me olvidé de respirar en el momento en el que entreabrió sus labios, haciendo un amago de besarme y provocando que le imitara, anhelando, deseando su contacto…

Sonrió provocativamente rozando mis labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarme, jugando conmigo, tentándome y llenándome de un deseo casi febril.

_- Di mi nombre, Evans… _-murmuró. Su aliento se mezcló con mis jadeos irregulares y gemí de frustración.- _Vamos, pelirroja… Sé que lo estás deseando…_

_- James… _

La yo de mi imaginación suspiró su nombre como una súplica. Deseaba que la hiciera suya.

Me sentía a punto de estallar. Quería continuar con todo aquello y a la vez que se terminara, dejar de sentir aquella tensión en mis músculos y liberarla, dejar que se expandiera por mi cuerpo y me llenara. Pero aún no, no era suficiente. Aún necesitaba un poco más… Solo un poco más…

Potter cerró los ojos, como sintiéndose extasiado por un instante.

_- Otra vez… _-pidió y la yo de mi imaginación jadeó de nuevo.

_- James… _-suspiré contra sus labios y él soltó un leve gemido que me hizo estremecer de puro placer.

_- Dios, Lily… _-gimió él contra mi boca y me besó, aprisionándome contra él y pegándome a su cuerpo por completo.

Aquel contacto me desató.

La espalda se me arqueó y yo gemí contra mi mano, liberando el placer acumulado durante toda aquella fantasía. Mi mente se llenó de una cantidad de imágenes de James y de mí que pasaban a tanta velocidad que me era imposible distinguir nada, solo fragmentos fugaces, pero sorprendentemente nítidos: nuestros cuerpos unidos, moviéndose lentamente, sus labios en mi cuello y mis manos en su espalda, clavándole las uñas, mientras escuchaba en mi mente miles de "_Lily_" que me hacían perder la cabeza.

Me desplomé contra el colchón jadeado con fuerza contra mi mano. Dejé que mi mente se tranquilizara gradualmente, concentrándome en controlar mi respiración. Retiré mi mano de mi intimidad, ahora húmeda y me dirigí al cuarto de baño todo lo deprisa que me permitieron las piernas.

Me deshice de la ropa y me metí en la ducha, abriendo el grifo de agua fría y soltando un grito ahogado cuando esta me cayó encima de golpe. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y salí a los pocos minutos con una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo. Me puse una muda limpia y cogí mi varita del cajón donde la guardaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Volví al baño y le lancé un _Muffliato_ a la puerta mientras cogía el secador y me secaba el pelo con rapidez, deseando volver pronto a la cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seco, me puse el pijama, recogí el baño, desencanté la puerta, guardé mi varita y volví a meterme entre las sábanas.

Esa vez, nada más posar mi cabeza contra la almohada, caí en un profundo sueño, en el que no volvió a aparecer aquel cabeza hueca endiabladamente sexy llamado James Potter.

Al menos por esa noche…


End file.
